Image diagnosis of a moving organ requires real-time measurement. An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is one of the medical image diagnostic apparatuses capable of performing real-time measurement.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an examiner, such as a doctor or a technician for clinical examination, observes a B mode image from which the movement of a moving organ of the subject is acquired over time and diagnoses a disease (myocardial infarction, dilated cardiomyopathy, or the like) of the heart. As an example, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which analyzes the amount of displacement in the movement of the heart in time series in a three-dimensional manner after an examiner sets two specific sections of a cardiac apex image and three specific sections of a short-axis image and calculates a diagnostic index using only the movement data on these sections is known, as in PTL 1.